Silver Sunflowers
by Little-Retard
Summary: You have to taste the greater things in life, Lassie, like pineapples! Lasssiter/Shawn Slash


**Word challenge! This time with Lassiter and Spencer! Fifteen words I'll find in books next to me; let's do this! These little drabbles are not related to each other.**

**I don't own any aspect of Psych.**

* * *

**Sparks**: "Hey, Lassifrass, watch this!" Shawn yelled out with a joyous grin, his eyes lighting up with glee. Looking up from his desk, the Head Detective barely had to time to key in a, "Wait—", and sparks flew as the sparkler lit in the office. Shawn laughed. "Look, I can write my name with the smoke!" "You idiot!" Shawn ran.

**Blood**: Wincing, he turned to the man beside him being injected with his own needle, "Lassie, does this get any better?" Shawn asked as the doctors were taking two pints of his blood. Staring forward, Lassiter gave a simple answer to hold on to, "No. Now shut up, and grip my hand tighter."

**Linger**: As Shawn pulled back from the shocked older man, he turned away, leaving the station for the night. The taste of each other still lingered on the lips of the other and Carlton watched him leave.

**Peach**: "No, no, Lassie, you must taste the finer things in life—like pineapples!"

**Best**: Head Detective Lassiter wasn't perfect. He wasn't the best, either. Yet, he couldn't help but to think that when his Shawn came around, it felt like he was the best.

**Angel**: No one in existence could be an angel. It just wasn't possible. Lassiter firmly believed that psychics, mediums, demons, ghosts, spirits, angels, werewolves, vampires, and all that other nonsense was just plain idiocy and wasn't real. This all changed when Lassiter met psychic Shawn Spencer. That boy had to be some type of angel.

**Dance**: "Care to dance, Lassie?" Shawn inquired, smiling and cocking his head to the side slightly as he extended his arm with one palm open. The Detective rolled his eyes, and placed his hand in the young psychic's. "Why not?" He mumbled.

**Hungry**: "Lassie… I know you're working, but I'm hungry, so wanna go out for some food?" Shawn whispered; grinning as he leaned over Lassiter's desk and pressed a hot kiss to the taller man's lips, scattering the man's paperwork.

**Killed**: "It wasn't your fault, Detective…" "Yes, it was, and everyone knows that! If I was just there thirty seconds earlier, he wouldn't have been killed! He would still be here with us and everyone would be happy again, and this place wouldn't need to go back to the place it used to be before he came!" Lassiter shouted, his red eyes pouring out more tears as he screamed at his Chief. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't right! It wasn't supposed to be this way! Someone put their hand on his shoulder and as he flinched the rain got even heavier. "It'll be okay, someday…" Curling up on the ground, he heard the dead man's father and best friend make it to the scene. As he sobbed, he heard their screams and cries of distress. _'Shawn… I failed you and I'm sorry. I love you so much. I'll be there soon.' _He picked himself up with dead eyes, realizing everyone left him to comfort the other two. _'Perfect…' _As silent and quick as a snake, his gun was out of its holster and at his temple. _'I promise, I'll be with you. I love you Shawn. I'll be there in a minute.' _A gunshot rang out, and Carlton Lassiter's body dropped dead to the ground. Shawn Lassiter and Carlton Lassiter were buried together in the same coffin under the weeping willow they loved to be under.

**Dreams**: Sitting on Lassie's desk again, Shawn was rambling off to the man in front of him who had learned to just not _care _anymore about some dream he had had the night before, Lassiter sighed and looked up. "Please, Spencer, tell me why this concerns me?" Spencer's face lit up as he chirped happily, "_Because_, I'm a psychic dreamer, and you were the one I was getting married to, duh." That's when they started their relationship.

**Demon**: Forcing his three month long boyfriend to watch, '_Charmed'_, with him was fun, but it was only for one reason, and one reason only. "Ugh," Shawn shuddered against his lover, "Lassie, I hate when the demon's eyes do that, promise me your eyes won't ever do that." Carlton just rolled his eyes.

**Snake**: "Hey, everybody, look what I found in the flowers outside!" Shawn yelled happily, bounding into the station as everyone looked up. Then, there was chaos. Papers were flying, people were screaming, girls were running; all because they saw what Shawn was holding up. A garden snake. Lassiter sighed, got up and lead the psychic back outside. "Release it. Now." "What, why, Lassie?" "Do it for me, Spencer. Just this once." Shawn sighed and set the snake down in the flower bed again. "Fine. Happy now, Lassie?" Nodding, he kissed the shorter man softly and murmured a low '_thanks'_, before escorting the man back inside.

**Gold**: As Lassiter watched Shawn Spencer more and more he noticed some things. Such as, he only wore silver jewelry, never gold. Intrigued, Lassiter called him out on it one day. "Spencer. One would think you'd like more expensive things, like gold over silver, but you only wear silver. Why is that?" The psychic turned to him. "Gold is more manly and silver is very effeminate. Silver brings out the feminine side in you. I've always preferred silver over gold, and either way, I love hand made things, and crafts, and crystals. I actually use little money. I make my own clothes." "Well, the feminine part is working."

**Sunflowers**: "Sunflowers." "Really? I would think you'd like something more intricate, something more delicate and beautiful." "Don't over think me. I can be quite the enigma, but simple in others." "You really are an enigma Shawn. You really are."

* * *

**Well, that's it! Hope you like it! The last two words actually just came from myself. I looked at the ring I always wear, and the sunflower I clip on my lamp and my love for them. Danke for reading!**


End file.
